Proto-Alex
Proto-Alex (AKA Wilfrid) is the main antagonist and final boss in the 2019 video game YIIK: A Postmodern RPG. Background The Proto-Alex is a mysterious Alex who is seemingly behind the events of the entire game. Proto-Alex enjoys the destruction of realities and recruiting more Alexes for his cause. At some point, Proto-Alex had his soul bonded with the Essentia, and she wished to be divided, so they were artificially divided by machine. From then on, the Essentia would send out copies of herself to fool Alexes of other realities to escape their reality and live their life in solitude on a distant star. She seemingly does not want any part in Proto-Alex's plan, but did nonetheless manipulate many Alexes into going along with her suggestion to escape into the Soul Space. As such, Proto-Alex often bickers with the Essentia, who wants Proto-Alex to die so she can be divided from his soul. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (One of the Twisted Beings. Sammy Pak warned Alex before he faced him that what he was about to face was going to be too terrible to prepare for, and he had already fought the Proto-Comet at this point. By his own admission, he says that he is the strongest of all of the Alexes and drew the proverbial long straw. Claims that Essentia envies his power. Defeats the entire party with Essentia 995.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Seemingly superior to the Proto-Comet. Fought the entire main party, who are amalgamations of all versions of Michael, Vella, Rory, Claudio, and Chondra. On par, if not superior to, Essentia.) Durability: Universe+ Level (No matter what the party does, they cannot defeat him.) Hax: Time Manipulation (can slow down time with Time Energy, which is accumulated by taking damage), possibly Immortality, Electricity Manipulation (The electricity manipulation of the Twisted Beings is so potent it can kill the entire party in just one attack unless it is prevented. The electricity appears to have some special properties relating to the machine keeping the Alexes separate.), possibly all of the abilities of The Essentia 2000 Intelligence: Very High (Outsmarted Essentia. Is the culmination of all Alexes.) Stamina: High (Can battle the party without end.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Time Manipulation' *'Immortality' *'Electricity Manipulation' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Capable of killing all of the party *Superior to the Essentia 2000, who can kill Entities *Seemingly superior to the Proto-Comet, which destroys reality *Superior to Alex, who can destroy skulls, UFOs, and fight Entities Speed/Reactions *Should be comparable to the Proto-Comet *Can keep up with the new and improved party members, who are the culminations of all Vellas, Michaels, Rorys, Chondras, and Claudios *Should be superior to those who can dodge police officer's bullets Durability/Endurance *Can take hits from the new and improved party *The party cannot defeat the Twisted Beings no matter what *Takes an extended shocking once the switches are flipped, but seemingly dies once he is fused with the player Skill/Intelligence *Smarter than the Essentia, who can already convince Vella, an expert of reality, of her lies *Manipulated all of the events of YIIK to happen *Has the intelligence of all Alexes Weaknesses *So arrogant he laughs and does not notice Alex and the player leading him and Essentia to their doom *Bonded with Essentia and cannot divide themselves without the aid of a machine *Lacking in attack variety and uses two minions to compensate Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:YIIK: A Postmodern RPG Category:RPG Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Humans Category:Indie Game Characters